THE BIG DRAMA M
Hello. This is newdle z. or James, whatever you wanna call me since this is gonna be a bit more personal. Recently as you know a specifc person who will not be mentioned has spread lies and misinformation about me. They have broken a friendship that was incredibly important to me and I feel awful. This situa has gone way out of hand due to poor decisions on both parties. (The tpg’s and the liar’s). For the sake of this I will be reffering to her as just ”liar“. anyway, it all started a couple days ago when liar texted me saything stuff out how she was a thot or something. I solemnly believe she was flirting with me, just a bit... So I played along. I don’t have an feelings for her or anything lmfao. And she gradually became more sexual. Calling me “daddy“ and stuff. Then I did something stupid. I started saying really dirty stuff to her, I didn’t mean anything by it, but she seemed to play along with it. After it had happened. I immd regretted my decision and I apologised to her, even though she was clearly playing a long with it. PROOF: This is the DM and stuff. If this isn’t enough to prove the entire conversation was consensual then I don’t know what is. Theres more too. Was I being disgusting? Yes. Was I being a thot? Yes. Was I being a rapist? No. I was not. If youve known me for awhile you know I’m a complete pervert, but I’d never, EVER, in my life think of doing something non consensually. Anyway, after this, i realise I was being a bit fucking pervy and shit so I said sorry. She even fucking accepted my apology, want proof? Here. PROOF: this is me apologising. And her ACCEPTING my apology despite using it against me after the entire situation. I did as she asked, I subbed to her YT and youd think we’re all good right? Wrong. Now we’re getting onto the bit where she started going around and she blackmailed me into deleting the TPG, if I didn’t, she‘d go around revealing all the dirty screenshots and stuff, which you know, I assumed that we were fine with each other lol. And I didn’t want my reputation to be fucking ruined. heres a lovely piece of my gallery I like to call “le lying“ it beuatufully illustrates how hypocritical and fucking demented she is lol. please oh please don’t pull the “I didn’t want to be rude“ card. You couldve just told me and saved yourself a lot of hassle, I woudve stopped and everything would’ve calmed down. I’m sorry, but you wanted me to dirty talk you. We were obviously having a good time, I ain’t physchic. If you tell me stuff like “yes papi“ then of course I’m gonna think it’s consensaul jfc. You accuse me of pulling the “victim card” And then you do this, how blatantly hypocritical of you. Also, seeing as you didn’t have any respect for me why should I have respect for you, i ain’t censoring your name anymore. Puffsoda. THERE IS A LOT MORE TO THIS BUT I WANNA GO TO BED HHHHHH anyway just wanna say, I had nothing to do with the raids and the “””hacking””” that went on regarding puffsoda, THK and the KKTK did most of that. I understand I did some horrible things and I’m sorry. But, you did worse. You are clearly Hellbent on destroying my reputation. Unfortunately for you, my reputation is already down the shitter lmao. Don’t really know why I’m defending it so much but who cares, heres my final conclusio. puffsoda, is complete and utter jailbait, nothing but jailbait. She goes up to people and flirts with them, but whenever they fall for her she gets really pissy and accuses them of “rape”. Here’s an example of her doing the exact same shit to my good friend angls.